Droplets of Love
by Fanfic Devil
Summary: Iwatobi High School gets a transfer student. Her name is Ea Hashimoto. Weirdly enough, Ea has always been mistaken for a boy. Her new high school isn't any different. But there's one thing: this high school has a swimming club and it ends up reminding Ea of her past. The redheaded girl, Gou, only makes things harder for Ea. And what's the deal with Haruka and Makoto?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyaaa! So I'm here with another fanfic! Hoooray :3**

 **It'll be: Free! – Iwatobi Swim Club this time! *Sigh*I'm so obsessed atm...**

 **Aaaanyway, this fanfic will contain my OC (Ea Hashimoto, who is a girl btw) and the regular Free! characters :3 It's OCxGou/Kou and HaruxMakoto hehehheh ... I really hope you like it**

 **ALSO I'd like to announce that I'm** ** _not_** **Japanese and have absolutely** ** _no_** **idea of traditions/culture and all the cool stuff so IF I MAKE MISTAKES in surnames and the like: PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I hate to insult (Japanese in this case) cultures in** ** _any_** **kind of way... so yeah...**

 **I'm using Ea as a boy's name tho, not sure if it's even a Japanese name but I liked it and that's that!**

* * *

Ea made her way to her first class with great reluctance weighing down each step. What was she even doing here? She hated school, no, in fact, she _loathed_ the damn place.

All these people and all these hallways. It was just so crowded. Too crowded for her liking. But she went on with it anyway.

Her parents had left her the money to go to college before they moved to Europe with her grandmother, who had become very ill over the summer. Europe had the special treatments that Ea's grandmother required, but she couldn't move alone, so her parents had agreed on going with her.

Ea had insisted that she'd be just fine and had happily waved her parents and grandmother goodbye.

Unknowing of how _hard_ it could be to wake up at this ungodly hour and then make yourself presentable for school.

Ea sighed as she saw the number of her first class on the classroom's door. She put on a straight face and knocked. The teacher soon opened the door.

"Well, hello! You must be the new transfer! How lovely!" The woman said excited and ushered Ea inside.

"Class, this is Ea Hashimoto! He's a nice boy so be kind!" The woman in front of the class smiled and eyed Ea, then gasped and clasped a hand in front of her mouth as she realised her mistake. The class burst out laughing and Ea's brow twitched in irritation.

Okay, she might've a boyish name and she might have had a pixie cut and she might have a slightly flat chest, but that didn't mean she looked like a boy. _Right?_

She cleared her throat.

"I'm a girl actually. And it's my pleasure." Ea dipped her head respectfully and looked up again. Spotting a place near a redheaded girl she slowly walked over and took place.

The lesson soon ended and without really having talked to the girl next to her, Ea exited the classroom.

The first hours went by pretty fast and Ea was slowly getting used to the annoying ways teachers introduced her to the class.

By the time the lunch bell rang, Ea was exhausted of all the listening and taking in information. It was truly boring and she longed for distraction. Like a good book and her stuffy couch. _Yeah,_ she thought, _that'd be perfect right now._ Ea was so lost in thoughts that she hadn't noticed where she was walking and immediately bumped into someone when she rounded a corner.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ea said, eyeing the blonde boy in front of her. He somehow looked familiar and she wondered if he was in one of her classes.

"Ah, it's okay! Don't worry!" The boy told her and flashed a toothy smile.

"I'm Nagisa by the way. Nagisa Hazuki!" he stuck out his hand, clearly waiting for Ea to shake it, which she hesitantly did.

"Uhm.. Nice to meet you, Nagisa. I'm Ea Hashimoto." Ea smiled faintly at the boy whose eyes were widening by the second.

"Ea?!" he asked incredulously. "Ea.. as in a _boy_? " Nagisa cocked his head and grinned widely.

"Yeah, Ea is a boy's name! Right?" Ea nodded slightly and suddenly the boy was dragging her with him, talking rapidly as he went. Ea could barely make out where they were headed and almost tripped over several stairs but Nagisa caught her just in time.

Finally they came to a stop. Ea looked around warily as wind blew in her face, loosening several short strands of her perfect auburn braided hair. They were on the roof of the school.

"Hello guys! Look, look! This is Ea! She has a boyish name like Gou!" Nagisa yelled at the group of boys and girl sitting against the wall.

A girl with red hair, who Ea remembered sitting next to during her first class, spoke up.

"It's Kou. Not Gou, _Kou_! There is a difference in pronunciation." The girl, Gou, huffed and returned to her lunch. Ea looked from the girl to Nagisa and frowned.

"Okay, hold up. You took me all the way _here,_ just because I have a _boyish_ name?!" Ea yelled at Nagisa and huffed as well.

"You have issues." She stated and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Nagisa called and grabbed Ea's wrist. She reluctantly turned around and raised a brow at the pouting boy, indicating that he should continue with whatever he was about to say.

"Well... I think you should join our swimming club! You're a perfect fit!" Ea felt her hand go cold in the boy's grip and she sucked in a breath.

"S-swimming?" Ea asked softly. Her mind wandered off to the many medals and trophies in her room, decorating the walls, reminding Ea of something she'd rather forget.

 _No!_ Ea bit her lip. _No.. never._

She'd promised herself that she wouldn't get herself involved with swimming again. She was done with it. _Done..._

"Ea? Are you in?" Nagisa asked impatiently and tugged on her hand. Ea snatched her hand back immediately and sighed.

She was _not_ done yet. Not at all.

She'd promised herself to never swim again, to never come close to the blue surfaces. But the hypnotic water was always calling for her. She couldn't simply ignore it.

Ea had tried of course. She tried so hard but she couldn't stay away from it. She would swim in the lake near her old house when it was dark enough for no one to see her.

She'd sneak out of the new house at night to swim in the ocean, when no one was watching.

She just knew that she couldn't let swimming be just another part of her past. She _had_ to take it with her to the future as well.

And here she was. Asked to join a swimming club.

It was stupid really, but Ea was fussing over such a small thing. Having broken her promise to herself already, she still felt that this would snap the last cords that were holding it together.

"I'll think about it..." Ea whispered and turned away. She ran down the stairs, passed the lockers and across the parking lot.

She ran until she finally stopped in front of very familiar ebony doors and didn't care that she was skipping lessons on her first day. _Hell,_ she thought, _who gives a damn about school anyway?_ After taking her keychain from her backpack, she slid the right one into the keyhole. After a pull and push the door opened with a soft creak and Ea stepped inside.

She slammed the door shut and ran towards her bedroom, taking off her shoes and coat as she did.

With a sigh she threw her duffel bag in the corner of the room and plopped down on the bed, panting. She was facing the ceiling, not wanting to get a view of the prizes filling her shelves.

"I'm so sorry..." Ea whispered after a while. She turned her head to look at a photo on her nightstand.

"God, Yuki. I'm so sorry, so terribly sorry..." her voice broke and she lifted her hands to cover her face, not able to stand the photograph of herself and her best friend anymore.

* _POV change*_

"Ehhh? Nagisa! What did you do?" Gou asked when she turned around to see the auburn haired girl run away.

"M-me?! I just asked if she wanted to join the team!" Nagisa said defensively. Gou narrowed her eyes.

"You can't just go around and drag people from one place to another _just_ to ask if they want to join the team!" She shouted and crossed her arms.

To be totally honest, she wasn't mad at Nagisa for causing the girl to run away. She was pretty sure that she was the new transfer and that she'd been sitting next to her during first period. Gou thought she was pretty cute and wanted to befriend her. Unfortunately, she was gone from the classroom before she could've taken a breath.

 _Ea.. something._ Gou frowned, _Ea, huh?_ That was indeed a boyish name.

"Anyway, is she interested? I couldn't catch the last bit." Makoto asked politely to which Nagisa cocked his head.

"Uhm... She said she would think about it..." he shrugged and sat down next to Rin.

Haruka frowned.

"Why would someone want to _think_ about wanting to join a swimming club?" he mused silently. Makoto eyed his friend and smirked.

"Seems not everyone is _that_ fond of water, huh?" he burst out laughing when Haruka pulled a horrified face.

"Truth be told, I think some people _hate_ the stuff!" Nagisa said with a grin on his face. Haruka choked on his drink and everyone burst out laughing.

* _POV change*_

Ea lay quietly in her bed. She hadn't changed out of her school uniform and had no intentions of doing so. She watched the photograph on her nightstand intently.

"Yuki..." she murmured and felt her eyelids grow heavier every minute she stared at her best friend.

Slowly she began drifting off to sleep as memories of her and Yuki began to surface.

Half slumbering, half awake, her memories began fusing with her self-made dreamworld.

* * *

 **~ Okaaaayy, so tell me what you think?! Please leave a review! I'd really like to read 'em :3**

 **Yeah ... so, that was chapter 1 ^w^ And I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Fanfic Devil, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo yall!  
OKAY first off: I'd like to say that I've never actually read a OcxGou fanfic so... I had zero inspiration for them and if I think this fanfic sucks halfway through I'll probably just delete it :/ **

**Depends on how you like the story, of course ^w^**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

 _Ea was standing near the pool, she watched as the white haired girl gracefully flowed through the water with a backstroke. Her eyes scanned every movement, printing it in her memory, as if she_ knew _that it would be the last time she'd see the girl swim like that. Ea watched as her friend's hand hit the wall and the timer stopped. She sucked in a breath once she read the numbers; it was a new personal record!  
"Well done, Yuki! You're amazing!" Ea cheered as she helped her friend out of the pool.  
"Thanks! Although my backstroke can't compare to your freestyle, Ea!" Yuki answered and smirked.  
"You're up!" she said and gave Ea a little push in the back.  
Ea sighed warmheartedly and headed starting block. She got in her position and waited for the zoomer to ring.  
*BUZZ*  
Ea took off and was soon enveloped in the water. She suppressed the sigh that threatened to escape and started her strokes.  
Her thoughts drifted off and soon enough her hand hit the cold wall. She looked at the timer and her eyes widened. A new personal record!  
"Ea-chan! Awesome! We both have new records." Yuki grinned up at Ea and she couldn't help but grin back._

 _Suddenly the scene turned dark and all Ea could see was Yuki standing there as blackness swallowed her surroundings. Shivers ran down Ea's back as she watched her friend.  
Yuki had turned her back towards Ea and when she dared to approach, the scene shifted again.  
They were standing on a roof.  
The roof of the swimming pool of their school.  
The roof that Ea desperately wished to never see again.  
"Ea-chan... I'm sorry that I made you come up here." Yuki said and turned around, her gaze not able to focus on the other girl.  
"Y-yuki? What's –" Ea couldn't finish her sentence.  
"I'm really sorry..." Yuki whispered, her bottom lip trembling. Ea watched her friend carefully.  
"It's okay, you can tell me anything... Alright?" Ea took a step closer.  
"A-alright. I'm sorry for not... telling you this before, but Ea... Ea I'm scared." Yuki was finally able to look Ea in the eye and she froze. She looked so _sad _.  
"Scared of what?" Ea asked anxiously, not liking the way this conversation was going.  
"I'm so scared... I-I ..." Yuki took a step backwards and swallowed.  
"Of myself. I'm afraid, Ea!" Yuki said, her eyes tightly shut. Ea moved closer to her friend until she was able to pull her into a hug.  
"It's okay... You don't need to feel afraid, I'm right here... It's okay.." Ea soothed the other girl._

 _"No!" Yuki suddenly exclaimed and stepped back, dangerously nearing the edge of the roof.  
"I can't live like this! The pills aren't helping and all I get it more and more of the same old bullshit!" she screamed.  
Ea's eyes widend upon realisation. Yuki had been suffering from depression ever since her mother died. With her father not being able to properly talk to his daughter anymore, she went into a dark phase. Every day would be a struggle. Getting out of bed, into the shower, getting dressed and going to school. It was always the same routine and Yuki was done with it.  
Ea had noticed the changes and suggested that she should find someone to talk to.  
At first Yuki didn't understand but later on, she began to brighten up. After having weekly sessions with her psychologist, Ea's best friend finally began to appreciate the world again.  
She even accepted Ea's offer on joining the swimming team of their school, thus creating a stronger bond between the two and Ea being glad that her friend was back to normal._

 _Wrong. She'd been wrong to believe that Yuki had fully recovered._

 _"Yu-Yuki..." Ea whispered, stepping closer to the girl.  
"No.. Please, I just needed to say something." Yuki took another step back when Ea took one closer and swallowed.  
"I.. I love you, Ea. And I'm just so afraid that whenever I say that to someone, they'll disappear. So this time, I won't give you a chance to disappear... I'll do it.. myself." Yuki swallowed and took another step back.  
Ea froze in horror when things finally fell into place. No! _No! _  
"Yuki! I-I... Please don't act impulsive.. I-it won't do you any good! I promise I won't leave, please..." Yuki eyes softened but she didn't make a move to take back her actions.  
"I can't... I want you to live your life knowing that I love-_loved _you!" Yuki yelled and took another step towards the edge. Her heels were already crossing the line.  
"Can you say it, Ea? C-can you tell me you... love me too?" Yuki asked quietly, looking down at her hands.  
Ea watched dreadfully at her best friend and slowly moved forward.  
"I w-want to... " Ea said carefully as she reached for Yuki's cold hands.  
"Then do it!" she yelled angrily at her friend, tears rimming her eyes. That was all it took for Ea to pull the other girl closer and press her mouth on Yuki's.  
The kiss tasted salty and Ea could catch a whiff of Yuki's shampoo. The two girls held each other tight as their mouths connected.  
Yuki pulled away, a sad smile on her face and blew out a shaky breath.  
"Thank you, Ea-chan. T-that was all I needed. I'm glad you loved me..." And with those words the girl let herself fall backwards.  
Ea's world froze as she gazed down at the falling girl, the girl who she just realised she loved and the girl that she couldn't save.  
Ea screamed Yuki's name when the other girl plummeted down and crashed on a car in the parking lot.  
Ea screamed and screamed. Not stopping when the school's alerted principal came running out on the roof and looking down at the sight. Not stopping when she dialled the emergency number or when the police and ambulance finally arrived. But they were _too _late, Yuki couldn't be helped.  
Ea only stopped screaming when she looked down at her hands that had grown cold, to see Yuki's bracelet resting in her palm.  
Then she started crying. _

Ea screamed and woke up with a gasp. She felt her face _._ Hot tears were running down her face and she was shaking all over.  
"Yuki..." she whispered and a fresh wave of tears blurred her vision. No, no, _no._  
Ea tried to even out her breathing but she couldn't. The memory of her and Yuki was too vivid in her mind and every time she closed her eyes she could see Yuki's broken body laying on the shattered car.  
Ea was glad that she hadn't gone to the funeral or she would have had many more unpleasant images painting her closed eyelids.  
She wiped at her face with her sleeve and looked out of the window. The sky was painted with an afternoon glow. Orange and pink changing the scene quicker than in the summer. Winter always brought shorter days and longer nights, which Ea hated. The longer the night, the longer her dreams causing more sleepless nights.

Suddenly her phone buzzed on her nightstand and she picked it up with trembling hands. She answered it after the third ring.  
"Hello? Is this Ea? Helloo-" Ea heard Gou's voice and was actually glad to hear her voice, it distracted her.  
"Y-yes.." Ea cleared her throat.  
"Gou? Yes it's me, Ea" she said and waited for an answer.  
"SORRY EA-CHAN!" she suddenly heard and winced at the loud voice.  
"N-nagisa? Oh hey, it's alright! No biggy." Ea said, trying to cheer him up. She smiled when she heard the blonde sigh.  
"Phew! Okay, we're almost at your front door, would you mind to open it?" Nagisa asked.  
"You're what?! H-how did you get my address? What the-" Ea was cut off by another voice interrupting.  
"Hey, Ea? Makoto here! We're standing in front of your door now... Um... I guess it's kinda weird but Gou requested a sleep over and you were the only one that was sort of available and..." Ea didn't hear the rest cause she burst out laughing.  
 _Crazy! Absolutely crazy._ She thought and found herself actually enjoying the idea. And their company wouldn't be so bad either, she realised warily.  
She smiled brightly and walked down the stairs to get the door for the group. A group, she hoped to one day call her friends.

* * *

 **~  
Ehmm... I guess this was kinda depressing :/ SORRY! BUT it ended quite nice didn't it? **

**Uhum, okay.. well I'd really like to know what y'all think of the story and yeah... Please leave a review! ~(^w^~)**

 **-Fanfic Devil, outta here!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo guys!  
I actually decided that I like the story so I'm going to continue it... ^w^ YAYY**

 **So here's chapter 3 for all of you!  
~**

* * *

" Hey you!" Gou greeted as soon as Ea opened the door. She smiled and hugged the other girl.  
"Have you been crying? Your eyes are red.." Gou whispered in Ea's ear and she froze. Gou gave a squeeze and let go.  
"It's not visible, don't worry." Gou winked and walked past Ea into the house.  
"Ehh?! What's not visible?" Nagisa shouted from behind the group, standing on his toes to see what was happening.  
"N-nothing! Come in you guys!" Ea said, motioning the group inside while noticing that they all _had_ indeed brought their sleeping bags and personal stuff with them. A small sigh escaped her lips. _I thought they were joking..._

"Ea-chan? What's wrong?" Nagisa said looking worriedly at the auburn-haired girl.  
"Eeeh? Nothing... It's just.. I've never really had a sleepover, so..." Ea started awkwardly and Nagisa's eyes began to twinkle with excitement.  
"Really?! I need to teach you _everything ,_ then!" He grabbed her wrist and slammed the front door shut, dragging Ea with him to the livingroom, he excitedly began talking.  
"Okay guys, listen up! Ea's never had a sleepover before so we're going to do a _ll_ the fun stuff! " Rei looked up with a frown.  
"And what's that? I don't think I'm going to be beautiful if I stay up all night." He sighed and readjusted his glasses.  
"You wish you hadn't just asked that Rei..." Makoto said under his breath. Haruka looked unfazed as always.  
"First off: beds.. or sleeping bags in this case." Nagisa looked around the room and found what he was looking for.  
"SHOTGUN COUCH!" he yelled and ran over to it, only to find it occupied by the raven haired swimmer.  
"Haru-chaaannn..." Nagisa whined and his mood immediately dropped. Ea frowned. _He wants the couch that bad huh?_  
"Nagisa..." Ea began and said boy was standing in front of her within seconds.  
"Yes?" he said, eyes a dangerous glint.  
"I.. I have a couch in the next room we could –" Ea stared openmouthed as the blonde boy sprinted for his life and claimed the couch in the next room.  
"..move it in here." Ea let out a short laugh as Nagisa tried to push the huge couch through the doorway. Rei decided to rush over and help him.

"You laughed." A voice suddenly said from her left and she turned to face Gou.  
"I.." Ea was too startled to come up with anything to say.  
"It's a nice sound." Ea felt a faint blush creep onto her face and was about to say thank you when the other girl stuck out her hand.  
"We haven't properly introduced, have we? Well, I'm Gou Matsuoka!" Ea warily shook her hand.  
"I'm Ea Hashimoto." Ea gave a small smile and the red haired girl frowned.  
"Hashi...moto? Where have I heard that before... hmm.." Ea froze. Was it possible that Gou had heard about her before? _I thought only in Australia_.  
"Ah well, never mind. Nice to meet you Ea-chan!" Gou smiled and winked before walking back to unpack her stuff.  
Ea frowned. What's the deal with the whole '-chan' thing?  
She sighed and headed for the kitchen. Surely there would be enough to feed... five more people.  
Opening the fridge she realised that she didn't even have enough for herself. Another sigh filled the kitchen and she took out her phone and dialled the first take out number she could remember.

"Hello! This is Paolo's Pizzas, may I have your order?" A cheery voice answered the phone and Ea greeted her politely, ordering the regulars. She thanked the girl on the other end of the line when she said it'll be 20 minutes and hung up.  
Walking over to the sink she caught sight of the picture of her and Yuki as children on the fridge and she cringed. She stepped closer to the picture and unclasped it from the magnet holding it in place.  
"She's really pretty." A voice said from the doorway and Ea flinched, almost dropping the photograph.  
"S-sorry!" Makoto said and started forward to steady the girl.  
"You... You okay?" he asked awkwardly. Ea nodded and placed the picture on the counter.  
"Yeah.. Uhm... I ordered pizza for you guys." She said while turning around. A smile tugged at Makoto's lips.  
"You sure you've never had a sleepover before? You seem like an expert on these things." He smirked when Ea gave him a weird look.  
"I.. w-what do you mean?" she asked, cocking her head slightly.  
"Well, you offered to move the couch for Nagisa and you're ordering food for us... " he paused and rubbed his neck.  
"Those are kinda the typical things you do on a sleepover, I guess."  
"Oh.. Okay..." Ea smiled and moved towards a kitchen cabinet.  
"Would you mind?" she asked while handing him a couple of plastic drinking cups. Makoto took them and grinned.  
"You even have these, huh?" Ea chuckled and shrugged.  
"Maybe I'm just prepared for unannounced guests? Anyway, the drinks are in the storage room downstairs." She walked out of the kitchen and towards the livingroom where everyone was finished with putting up their potential beds.  
"Uhm... Makoto? There's a load of bottles downstairs would you mind helping me w-" Ea was cut off by Gou who politely offered to help in Makoto's place and with much reluctance Makoto let her.

"So... " Gou started, trying to ease the tension in the air.  
"I heard you moved here because of your parents? Is that right?" she asked curiously while waiting for Ea to open the door leading to the basement.  
"Ah.. yes. I moved here because it was close by Iwatobi High School and the rent isn't that expensive." Ea opened the door and flicked on the light, only to discover that it wouldn't turn on. She sighed and took her phone to switch on the flashlight.  
"Sorry, the light still needs to be replaced." She said and walked down the stairs, closely followed by the other girl.  
"Okay, no problem. Do your parents know that you're having a sleepover?" Gou asked.  
"E-eeh?! That _I_ am having a sleepover?" Ea laughed and continued.  
"No, but anyway... I actually live on my own." She shrugged and stepped down the last wooden plank.  
"Really?! That's awesome. Haru-chan lives on his own, too! Although Makoto practically lives there with him... I think it's because he gets annoyed with his smaller twin brother and sister sometimes." Gou rambled on and followed after Ea.

"Huh? That's weird... I remember putting them here... but where?" Ea mumbled and shoved around some boxes. She accidently bumped into Gou when she stepped back and the girl stumbled backwards, tripping over a pile of paper documents, making them scatter all over the basement floor.  
Ea reached out and grabbed Gou's arm, preventing her from falling.  
"Sorry! You okay?" she asked and Gou nodded. Ea squatted down to put the papers back in place. She suddenly froze when she saw one of the documents, an old newspaper. " _Another Win For Potential Olympic Swimmer!"  
_ A small gasp escaped her mouth and she snapped out of her reverie, gathering all the papers as quick as possible and dumping them back on the pile.  
"Hey, Ea?" Ea turned around at the sound of Gou's voice, praying that she hadn't seen the newspaper.  
"Yeah?" she answered. Gou directed her flashlight at the couple of crates with soda bottles.  
"Ohh! You found it, good." Ea exclaimed excitedly, relieved that Gou didn't notice anything.  
"Okay, let's take this one upstairs. Uhm... do you guys drink alcohol? I think I might have some booze down here, too..." She cocked her head and handed one crate to Gou, walking off to return with a cardboard box.  
"Let's go!" Gou said and Ea nodded, following her up the stairs.

"Heyaa! We're back and we have drinks!" Gou shouted excitedly when she entered the room, now full with two couches and sleeping bags spread across the room.  
Nagisa and Rei were playing a card game as Makoto and Haruka were watching something on the laptop that made Makoto burst out in a laughing fit, while Haruka tried his hardest to retain his calm and uninterested posture.  
"Oi, Ea-chan! You are a pro at this organising thing... We should do this more often!" Nagisa yelled excitedly as he jumped up from his spot and climbed over the back of the couch where he was seated with Rei.  
"Oh, you got the booze, too." Makoto smirked and a small laugh escaped Ea's lips as she switched uncomfortably from foot. It wasn't her intention to seem like some freak that was prepared for _everything_. She just hadn't been planning on going out in the coming Christmas break so she'd been storing the necessary groceries. She sighed.  
"Sooo...what should we do, what should we do?" Nagisa cooed as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.  
"I want to suggest something..." Haruka said suddenly. Everyone looked at him expectantly and Haruka avoided our gazes awkwardly.  
"Well? What would you suggest, Haru-chan?" Makoto said and elbowed his friend.  
"Uhm... we could play 'I Never'?" Haru answered. Everyone nodded in agreement and they all put the cups and alcohol on the small coffee table in between the two couches.  
"Yosh! Let's get this going!" Nagisa yelled excitedly as everyone seated themselves around the table.

"Wait..." Rei suddenly started.  
"I-I don't know how... this works actually." he readjusted his glasses awkwardly. Nagisa put a small hand on his shoulder.  
"That's okay, Rei-chan! I'll explain it!" Just as he was about to start with his explanation, the doorbell rang and Ea looked on her watch.  
"Wooh, they're quick. Sorry guys, I'll go get that!" And with that the girl stood up and left the room.  
"What was that all about?" Gou asked, watching the retreating girl.  
"She ordered pizza." Makoto said shrugging. The rest of the group stared at him and broke out into victorious cheers and shouts. When Ea returned they yelled,  
"Ea-chaaann! You're the best!"  
"Eeehh?!"

* * *

 **Okaaayy, that was another chapter for all of you lovelies! Sorry for any errors/weird sentences.. It's late and my dad's mad at me for writing at 1:00am :/**

 **Do you all have any suggestions as to what they'll be going to do? Like... I only know a few drinking games and I reaaaally want to include 7 minutes in Heaven (cheesy I know *sigh*) heheheh.  
Gimme ideas please!**

 **Thank you all for reading and please leave a review :3**

 **-Fanfic Devil, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloo! You guys! I'm sooooo incredibly sorry! Forgive me please! I was updating some other stories of mine and school was reaaally annoying the living daylight out of me and –**

 **Okay anyways, I'm back! I hope you'll enjoy this chap \\(^w^)/**

* * *

"Never have I ever ... fallen asleep at the cinema." Makoto, who sat between Ea and Haruka, said and looked around the room. The game had started a couple rounds before, after Nagisa had explained everything. The four pizza's Ea had ordered were almost finished, but nobody had to drink from their cup... _yet._

Slowly Haruka reached for his plastic cup and emptied the half filled thing.  
"Aw man, Haru-chan has the first!" Nagisa shouted excitedly. Haruka's face scrunched up and he put the cup down.  
"That's seriously embarrassing." He said as he refilled it.  
Ea looked around her for a bit and sighed as she reached for her cup too.  
"Damn it." She mumbled and swallowed the contents.  
"Ooohh?!" Nagisa and Makoto said and Ea put her cup down to refill it again.  
"The movie was _boring!_ How would you expect me to stay awake?" she retorted and put the bottle down.  
"Okay, I'll go next." Haru cocked his head and tapped the side of his plastic cup thoughtfully.  
"Oh! I've never kissed a girl." The swimmer said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Everyone in the room looked around before Rei, Nagisa and Gou reached for their cups and drank.  
Ea's eyes widened only slightly and fidgeted nervously. _Should I just drink or...  
_ Her eyes caught sight of Makoto's full cup and she got an idea.  
"Hmm, what's this Makoto?" Ea teased the olive haired boy who sat next to her and chuckled. He raised a brow and smirked as he eyed Ea's own drink.  
"Ea-chan? Any confessions to make?" he whispered in her ear. Ea froze and cursed herself for being such an open book. Before she could say anything to Makoto, Gou spoke up.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy..." she said shyly and refilled everyone's cups. Ea looked over to the girl that was seated on her right. Disbelief painted on her features.  
That couldn't be, right? Gou? But she was beautiful, kind, warm-hearted, funny and so much more. Ea mentally shook herself. It was not the time to let her mind wander off.  
She watched Gou swallow her drink, Nagisa and Rei followed. Ea frowned and looked from Haruka to Makoto, who both hadn't touched their cups.  
"Interesting..." she mused and kept an eye on the two as Nagisa spoke up.

"I have never seen anyone die." The usually cheerful blonde said and Ea watched everyone empty their cups. The mood had gone from considerably fun to less enjoyable in mere seconds.  
"Ea-chan?" Makoto nudged Ea's shoulder when he saw that she hadn't touched her cup, but got no reaction out of the girl who was staring down at her lap.  
"I-I'm sorry." She suddenly said, standing up from her spot around the coffee table and burst out of the living room.  
Ea ran into the hall and up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and leaned against it with her back as she blinked rapidly, trying to get the tears out of her eyes.  
 _I'm so stupid. So stupid stupid stupid. God, I'm so stupid Yuki._

"Where did she go?" Gou asked everyone still in the living room after Ea left.  
"Upstairs maybe?" Rei suggested and Haruka nodded in agreement, getting up from his seat.  
The group started towards the stairs but Gou held them back with an awkward cough.  
"Uhum.. Maybe I should check on her first?" she suggested and when the boys nodded after some hesitation, she turned around and climbed the stairs.  
"Ea-chan?" she called and knocked on the first door she saw. No sound came from the other side of the wood and she continued down the hallway.  
Through the next door she could hear stifled sounds and Gou bit her lip when she knocked on the door.  
" Ea-chan, it's me... Gou... Can I come in?" she hesitantly asked, her hand resting on the doorknob.  
"S-sure..." came Ea's soft reply and Gou let out a breath and stepped into Ea's room.  
Once she'd entered, the first thing she noticed were the creamy vanilla coloured walls and the dark ebony furniture. Gou glanced around the room and saw Ea's desk covered with papers and schoolbooks, next to the desk was a huge wooden closet which probably contained Ea's clothing and shoes. Gou took in every aspect of the room which was filled with photographs of Ea and another girl, and finally spotted the tiny figure lying on the couch in front of the window.  
"Hey, Ea?" Gou asked as she neared the girl and sat next to her on the couch. Ea sniffed and looked up at Gou, whose breath caught in her throat as saw the tearstained face of the newbie who had strangely captured a part of her heart.  
"I-I'm so sorry, Gou! I didn't mean to run off like that..." Ea began with a hiccup but Gou hushed her and patted her cheek gently.  
"It's okay! Don't worry about it, we can go back whenever you feel like it." Gou kept caressing Ea's face while she calmed down.

"U-uhm... If you don't mind me asking... Why did you..." Gou trailed off and Ea cocked her head understandingly.  
"Run off like that?" Ea continued and the redheaded girl nodded slightly.  
"I... Actually have seen someone die... and well, i-it's just that today..." Ea bit her lip anxiously and sat up. She heaved a sigh and clutched her hands tightly.  
"Today would've been her 18th birthday and I-I just..." she broke off with a sob and collapsed in the other girl's arms.  
"Sorry.. I just... miss her so much, Gou!" Ea cried out and latched on to Gou, who caught her and held her with all her might. Trying to soothe her with calm whispers and careless promises.  
After a couple minutes, the auburn haired girl pulled back and stared at Gou.  
"I... Sorry." Ea said and turned her face away.  
Quickly, Gou touched her chin and gently forced the girl to look at her.  
"It's okay. Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault." Gou said and watched Ea's mask fade away to be replaced by a deep grieving agony.  
"But it _was!_ That's the problem. It _was_ my fault, Gou. You don't understand." Ea suddenly yelled, letting out her frustration as silent tears made their way down her pale face.  
Gou sat silent, a wave of shock washing over her at Ea's burst of anger.  
"E-Ea... Your friend, did she... uhm." She started quietly and Ea's answer was almost immediately.  
"My girlfriend, and yes... she killed herself." It was quiet for several seconds before she spoke again.  
"And you know what? I _killed_ her. She jumped off that roof because of _me! Me!_ The only thing she wanted was for me to say " _I love you"_ before she dropped herself and _I did it!_ I told her I loved her." Ea's frustration ebbed away as a sudden wave of sadness flooded her mind and she burst out in tears, clutching Gou's sleeve as if her life depended on it.  
" _I_ told her. _I_ did it, Gou. _I_ killed her." She cried out and once again, Gou caught the falling girl and embraced her, wanting to be there for her. Wanting to take away her pain, but she didn't know how. So she just held her and waited patiently for her to gather herself.

"Ea?" Gou asked carefully after a while and waited for an answer.  
Slowly, Ea got herself into a sitting position and wiped her eyes with her palms.  
"Yeah?" she said turning around to face Gou.  
It took a while for Gou to gather her words and just as she was about to say something, the boys stormed into Ea's room.

"Ea-chan! It wasn't my fault!" Nagisa cried and ran over to Ea.  
"Was too, Nagisa-kun!" Rei said in frustration and followed the blonde boy. Haruka and Makoto shared a look in the doorway and walked over to the group as well.  
"Uhm... Ea-chan... Nagisa –" Makoto tried but was cut off by said boy.  
" _Not me!"_ Makoto sighed.  
"Alright, _someone_ wanted to bake cookies in the middle of the night... and I think you should check on your kitchen." He finished with a nervous chuckle.  
Ea stood up in seconds and ran downstairs.  
"What happened?!" she yelled as she made her way down, the rest following on her heels.  
"The oven just beeped and then smoke came out of it... uhm we're sorry Ea-chan!" Makoto said.

Ea stood in front of her kitchen and held back a cough. It was full of black smoke and the fire alarm started beeping like crazy when she fumbled with the buttons to turn it off.  
"Shit." She mumbled and smacked the device on her wall. To her surprise the beeping stopped and she sighed in relief.  
"Alright, could someone get the fire extinguisher?" Ea yelled back and she was soon accompanied by Makoto who was holding the object.  
"You do know how it works right?" Ea asked carefully. Makoto nodded and got rid of the pin with his teeth. He directed the tube towards the smoking oven and the foam soon did its work.  
The kitchen was clean of smoke, and any possible fire, in a minute. Ea heaved a sigh and leaned against the counter, more tired than she'd felt in weeks.

"Okay... I think it's better if we –" Ea tried to say but got cut off as Nagisa hurled himself at Ea and engulfed her into a huge hug.  
"I'm soorrryy!" the blonde cried and hugged tighter when Ea told him it was okay, no big deal, the house was still intact.  
"But still!" was Nagisa's response. Ea sighed at the boy and swiftly untangled herself from the blonde.  
"It's okay, nothing to fuss about." Nagisa nodded, looking down at his toes and the rest had to chuckle at his antics.  
"Okay, so now the kitchen's safe, what do we do?" Rei asked, adjusting his glasses.  
"This situation is the least beautiful." He complained, indicating the cupboards and counter that have turned completely black from the smoke.  
"Ugh..." Ea rubbed her temples and sighed heavily. _Jeez,_ how many times had she sighed this night?  
"Don't worry about it, Ea-chan! We'll help you with cleaning in the morning!" Gou suggested and eyed every single boy with a look that said they had no other choice.  
"Really?! Aw thank you so much!" Ea cheered and hugged the girl, unaware of the slight blush that was rising on Gou's cheeks.  
"Soooo... Truth or Dare?" Nagisa suggested slyly, his former behaviour totally forgotten.  
"Last one in the living room gets a Dare!" Makoto yelled as he ran out of the kitchen.  
Ea looked around confusedly before Gou pulled her away from the others and ran out of the kitchen as well. She heard Nagisa shriek and he soon followed, Rei and Haru on his heels.  
 _They're absolutely freaking crazy, aren't they?_

* * *

 **Uhm so hi? I'm really sorry for not uploading in AGES, I hope this little chapter made things okay again ~(^w^~) Please excuse any typos, weird sentences and the like!**

 **Oh and leave me a review onegaishimasu! (was that correct Japanese?) Much love!**

 **-Fanfic Devil**


End file.
